


Ночью и днем

by Jewellery



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Дракула - Брэм Стокер
Genre: M/M, Romance, Переселение душ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Душа не имеет пола. За сотни лет успеваешь понять это и научиться любить душу.





	Ночью и днем

За стенами замка растекается багровый закат, пятная оконные стекла алым. Камин жарко растоплен, и пламя мечется за решеткой, вскидывается и опадает — красное, красное с золотым. Граф Дракула движется по комнате, расстилая постель для своего дорогого друга Джонатана Харкера.  
  
Джонатан Харкер сейчас сидит в библиотеке в окружении книг, из которых он может читать практически все — там много литературы на английском. Там собрано все, что представляет интерес для просвещенного англичанина. Все, что должно заинтересовать Джонатана Харкера, как надеется Дракула. Он специально подбирал книги, желая угодить вкусам своего дорогого друга. Он улыбается, думая о том, что угадал хотя бы частично, если судить по удовольствию, с которым Джонатан над ними просиживает.  
Вскоре граф Дракула выходит из спальни, которую он постарался сделать настолько уютной и красивой, насколько это возможно в старом, неухоженном, продуваемом всеми ветрами замке. Он выходит из спальни, которая, кажется, понравилась дорогому другу Джонатану, через пустую пока столовую в гулкий каменный коридор и спускается по крутой лестнице в огромную пыльную кухню, пустовавшую много сотен лет — до последней недели.  
  
В огромном очаге, который пришлось расчищать от каменной крошки и мусора, теперь снова разводится огонь – яркий высокий огонь, живой и жаркий, тянущийся жадными языками к бокам большого чугунного котла, подвешенного на блестящем новом металлическом крюке. Старый крюк проржавел и рассыпался в труху от времени. Для того, чтобы вбить новый — за неделю до приезда дорогого друга Джонатана — пришлось выкрасть мастера из одного селения. Тот так дрожал и трясся, что смог работать только после того, как его ввели в транс. А как только крюк оказался надежно закреплен в старом очаге — новый блестящий крюк — кровь мастера выпили, тело сбросили со скалы, и вечно голодные волки, должно быть, давно уже растащили его кости по дну ущелья.  
  
В котле кипит жаркое. Три прекрасные женщины снуют по кухне. Блестят собранные в прически волосы, развеваются легкие платья, грациозно и быстро порхают руки с зажатыми в них ложками, ножами, мешочками для специй. Их движения не по-человечески хищны и текучи. Они смотрятся здесь так чуждо — три жены Дракулы, три его спутницы, три вампирши, вспомнившие, как варить еду для человека. Младшая морщит нос.  
  
— Не понимаю, как я раньше это ела! Теперь мне кажется, что вареное мясо смердит!  
  
— Лишь бы нашему дорогому другу Джонатану понравилось, — лукаво смотрит из-под черных бровей на графа ее сестра во крови.  
Джо-о-о-на-та-ну — она выпевает это имя.  
  
Граф хмурится.  
  
— Ведьмы! Подавайте быстрее поднос!  
  
Когда-то граф Дракула любил каждую из них, но ни одну — так сильно, как ту единственную, самую нежную, самую чистую, отдавшую свою жизнь и душу за любовь к нему, Дракуле. Это было очень давно. Слишком-слишком давно, так давно, что все могло бы стереться из памяти, но стало только острее. Как верхушки далеких гор иззубренными лезвиями выступают за более близкими лесистыми горами, закрывая горизонт, оставаясь видимыми из любой точки — так память Дракулы об Элизабете не исчезает, сколько бы ни прошло времени.  
  
Снова тянутся каменные коридоры, ложатся под уверенные шаги хозяина, голые стены с готовностью откликаются эхом. В окна врывается холодный ветер с гор и красноватый закатный свет. Дракула чуть щурится от последних солнечных лучей. По стене справа все это время должна была ползти его тень, но там, конечно, ничего нет. У него давно уже нет тени, он сам собственная тень. У него давно уже нет отражения. Дракула морщится, когда вспоминает вчерашнее утро. Зачем он подошел так близко? Почему сразу не заметил, что Джонатан смотрится в зеркало?  
  
Потому что кожа его дорогого гостя пахла жизнью, звала теплом голубоватых вен. Потому что вкус этой крови все еще был у Дракулы на губах. Руки Дракулы — так напугавшие Джонатана накануне — все еще помнили, как ощущалось это тело под ладонями. Дракула все еще помнил, сколько любви было во взгляде, который устремлял на него — нет, не Джонатан, но та душа, которая была в его теле, душа, вспомнившая то, что было раньше, и, возможно, видевшая, что будет дальше.  
  
— Как долго!.. Почему так долго? — это были его (ее?) первые слова, когда он (она?) открыл глаза, войдя в глубокий транс. — Милый мой, как долго.  
  
— Я не мог найти тебя. Я очень долго тебя ждал.  
  
— Я здесь теперь! Больше ждать не нужно.  
  
Да, это была его Элизабета. Да, это была та же душа — то же стремление броситься в омут с головой. Это была она — любимая им душа — пусть и в совсем другом теле. Душа не имеет пола. За сотни лет успеваешь понять это и научиться любить душу.  
  
Джонатан или Элизабета, дорогой мой друг, милая моя жена, сердце мое…  
  
— Душа моя…  
  
Кровь льется между ними, горячей нитью связывая их снова, привязывая тело, душу, судьбу. Кровь Джонатана в венах Дракулы. Кровь Дракулы яркими каплями на губах Джонатана, на его языке, когда Дракула целует его.  
  
Дракула обретает заново — любовь, покой, вторую половину. Дракула счастлив, когда Джонатан прижимается к его плечу, засыпая.

  
Как можно после этого предполагать, что наутро все выветрится из памяти дорогого друга? Что наутро Джонатан Харкер снова посмотрит на него отстраненным, чужим, испуганным взглядом?  
  
Проклятое зеркало! Проклятый Джонатан Харкер, не желающий помнить ничего, кроме своей нынешней жизни, отвергающий целостность своей души ради ничего не значащих привычных понятий…  
  
Дракула входит в пустую столовую и накрывает стол для своего дорогого друга. Боится подпускать к нему вампирш: в нем еще слишком много человеческого, они могут повредить ему, если не будут достаточно осторожны. Осторожны, как сам Дракула.  
  
Его крупные тяжелые руки с длинными ногтями деликатно раскладывают приборы, расстилают салфетку.  
  
Он сделает все для Джонатана. Все что угодно.  
  
Лишь бы Джонатан остался с ним.  
  
Джонатану придется с ним остаться, так или иначе. По-другому Дракула не сможет.  
  
  
Когда-то Дракула увлекался науками: алхимия и астрология, тонкое искусство предсказаний и древняя каббала изгнанного народа. В его лаборатории — в самой высокой башне, откуда так хорошо видны звезды, — можно найти диковинные приборы, доставленные из далекого Самарканда и из страны, что лежит еще дальше к востоку и населена узкоглазыми мудрецами. На старых полках лежат книги, переплетенные в человеческую кожу и начертанные кровью — Дракула все еще может ощущать слабый, очень слабый ее запах, исходящий от страниц.  
  
В этой башне Дракула проводил годы: ночи и дни в поисках ответа на свой вопрос. Там он вскрыл тайну, доступную только просветленным из жаркой страны на далеком юге, где люди подчиняют свое тело и разум всемирному духу, где они украшают цветами статуи своего спящего бога, изучают и толкуют жизнь так, как европейские предсказатели толкуют сны.  
  
Дракула больше не видит снов, но толковать жизнь он научился: он нашел, где искать следы единственной души, которую не мог забыть. Он нашел ее — его. Он дождался Джонатана.  
  
Он устроил так, чтобы Джонатан приехал к нему. Он устроил все так, чтобы они могли вернуться вместе к той жизни, которую Джонатан вел до этого — если тому захочется. Он приготовил все для того, чтобы Джонатан был с ним счастлив. Джонатану придется быть с ним. Но Дракула хочет, чтобы тот желал этого сам.  
  
  
«Больше ждать не нужно!» — Джонатан говорит это и тянется к лицу своего возлюбленного. В глазах Джонатана потрясение, смертельная горечь, слезы счастья. В голосе Джонатана мужская взволнованная хрипотца и женская чувственность. Душа не имеет пола. Джонатан сейчас весь душа. Его пальцы тянутся к лицу Дракулы, гладят по щеке, легко, будто не верят, что касаются реальности. Его губы тянутся к Дракуле отчаянно, как будто он умрет или сойдет с ума, если не встретит ответное движение.  
Дракула целует его. Он целует его и целует снова. Он смотрит в его глаза, и потрясение, горечь и счастье наполняют его, наполняют полнее крови: жизнью.  
  
Тьма горной ночи разбивается о стены замка, волчий вой взвивается до одинокой луны и снова опадает бессильной волной. Шумят деревья внизу, и еще ниже, еще дальше, плещется в ущелье река.  
  
Все это есть, и всего этого словно нет. Все умещается в зрачках Джонатана, и Дракула отдаст ему все, все, что тот пожелает.  
Лишь бы он в ответ пожелал еще раз отдать за Дракулу то, что уже отдал однажды.  
  
Дракула возьмет это и против его желания.  
  
Но ему трудно дышать, будто он не утратил зависимости от воздуха, перестав быть человеком много веков назад. Ему трудно дышать от надежды, что против желания — не придется.  
  
— Душа моя… — говорит он. — Твоя жизнь прервалась однажды из любви ко мне. Это было горькой ошибкой, которая разлучила нас. Отдай мне свою жизнь еще раз — чтобы мы были вместе.  
  
— Она твоя. Все, что у меня есть — твое.  
  
— Ты станешь не-мертвым, таким же существом, как я. Ты будешь пить кровь живых. Тебя будут проклинать и бояться. Мы будем вместе…  
  
— Мы будем вместе, — повторяет Джонатан и подается вперед, обнимая плечи Дракулы — крепко, крепче, чем когда был женщиной.  
  
Дракула опускает голову и касается губами его шеи. Он открывает рот и поворачивается так, чтобы было удобнее. Он прокусывает его вену, и Джонатан содрогается под ним. Дракуле нравится это, нравится, как он дрожит и упирается ослабевшими руками в его плечи, а потом подчиняется, расслабляется, скользит ладонями. Вот так.  
  
  
Однажды Джонатан подходит днем. Дракула накрывает стол к завтраку и замирает, поспешно положив на скатерть ложку и отступив на шаг.  
Джонатан стоит в дверном проеме спальни и смотрит на него пристально, светло. Джонатан быстро подходит и кладет руки Дракуле на плечи. Прижимается щекой к его плечу. Глубоко вдыхает.  
  
Дракула осторожно обнимает его. От Джонатана пахнет утром, постелью, спутанными снами. Он запомнил? Он признался самому себе, что связь между ними нерушима? Он ее принял?..  
  
Джонатан поднимает голову и заглядывает Дракуле в лицо. В его глазах столько света, что день меркнет в сравнении. На его губах такая улыбка, что ею можно отравиться до самой счастливой смерти.  
  
— Милый мой, — шепчет Джонатан, тянется губами к губам. — Супруг мой, судьба моя…  
  
Прикосновения Джонатана мягки и нежны, как у женщины. Губы его требовательны, а член, упирающийся Дракуле в бедро, тверд по-мужски.  
  
— Как я люблю тебя… — шепчет Джонатан. Шепчет не по-английски.  
  
Душа не имеет пола, душа не имеет национальности.  
  
Джонатан спит. Он не вышел из транса. Он, как и ночью, сейчас не Джонатан…  
  
Значит, он уже с трудом возвращается к себе, он уже почти потерял самого себя, почти провалился в наведенные властью вампира воспоминания. Значит, он ничего не…  
  
Дракула обнимает его крепко, прижимает его голову к своей груди — Джонатан покорно, с довольным вздохом приникает к нему — и начинает раскачиваться, словно баюкая у сердца дорогого покойника.  
  
— Душа моя, — говорит Дракула, и его душа — то, что от нее осталось, — плачет от безысходности и рвется на клочки в то самое время, как он это произносит, в то самое время, как он ласкает пальцами густые прямые волосы Джонатана.  
  
Дракула слишком хорошо понимает, почему Джонатан не очнулся ото сна. Джонатан не хочет просыпаться, потому что с тем, что ему показал Дракула, он может смириться только во сне.  
  
  
— Возможно, придет день, когда ты убьешь меня, любовь моя.  
  
— Зачем ты так говоришь? — Джонатан хватается за его колено, заглядывает в глаза.  
  
— Придет день, и ты убьешь меня при свете утреннего солнца, когда я буду слабее всего. Ты пронзишь мое сердце колом, отрубишь мне голову, набьешь мой рот чесноком.  
— Ты пугаешь меня! Не надо так говорить! Я не хочу!  
  
— Однажды ты убьешь меня, и ты будешь этого хотеть. Половиной своей души. Для второй ее половины я скажу сейчас. Слушай: мне не будет больно. Я не буду жалеть. Я хочу, чтобы это сделал именно ты.  
  
— Я не хочу, я не хочу!  
  
Джонатан мотает головой, отползает по кровати. Сейчас он, ночной, боится Дракулу так же сильно, как боится его днем. Ненавидит его за эти слова почти так же сильно.  
  
— Тише, тише, душа моя, — Дракула тянется за ним. — Тише. Я еще не сдаюсь. Я приму этот бой на твоей территории. Мы поедем в твою Англию. Ты подождешь меня немного здесь, в замке? Я отправлюсь первым, чтобы все приготовить, и вернусь за тобой. Я сделаю так, чтобы у тебя было все, чего ты хочешь — днем и ночью. Я дам тебе все, что ты любишь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя!  
  
Он так искренен сейчас.  
  
Она.  
  
Душа его Элизабеты, не способная принять в новом воплощении свою прежнюю судьбу.  
Дракула стонет. Не только потому, что Джонатан сейчас целует его по-мужски крепко, перебирая его волосы с нежностью женщины, и от этого по древнему телу растекается юный жар. Не только поэтому.  
  
Однажды Джонатан уже пытался убить его: открыл его гроб, с ненавистью и отвращением смотрел на его мертвое лицо, заносил над ним заступ, желая отсечь голову. Он пытался — и не смог. День и ночь переплелись в его сердце, и ни одна половина его души не смогла ни выиграть, ни проиграть. Дракула тогда смотрел на него, распростертый без сил в открытом гробу. Просто смотрел и надеялся.  
  
Но одной надежды мало. Дракула знает, что делать. Он отправится в Англию. Он купит дом, достойный Джонатана — и не один. Он привезет с собою землю, чтобы жить там, где Джонатану хорошо. Он найдет людей, которых Джонатан любит, и сделает их своими. Своими — и Джонатана. Та женщина, снимок которой Джонатан привез с собой и которой он пишет письма — раз она нужна ему, она тоже будет с ними.  
  
Дракула уже все подготовил к отъезду. Он оставит Джонатана — свою душу — со своими женами. Они развлекут его, увлекут его, покажут ему их мир — мир не-мертвых. Когда Дракула вернется, закончив со всеми делами в Англии, он найдет Джонатана готовым для трансформации.  
Или встретит свою смерть от руки своей души, если мир изберет второй из предначертанных путей.  
  
Дракула не боится проиграть — никогда не боялся.  
  
Гораздо страшнее смотреть в глаза Джонатана, когда тот вдруг просыпается и видит его в своей постели.  
  
— Тише, душа моя, не бойся. Спи… — Дракула притупляет его ужас трансом, нежно баюкает на груди. — Спи… Еще не время просыпаться.


End file.
